Amor No Correspondido
by Anitajunio
Summary: Un año ha pasado despues de que T.k fuera rechazado por Kari, pero ahora ella comprende que tambien lo ama, y decide hacérselo saber; pero hay un problema, T.k, se ha vuelto un mujeriego ¿Que hará Hikari al respecto?. Takari
1. Amor no correspondido Hikari POV

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo uno de mis nuevos proyectos! Son varios pero decidí empezar por este espero que sea de su agrado, es sobre TAKARI pero también tiene sus pedacitos de KENYAKO :D No les quito mas tiempo a leer así que adelante y espero que este fic sea de su agrado! **

_**Nota: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic que espero les agrade**_

_**Primer Capítulo: Amor no correspondido - Hikari POV**_

Ahh, todas las mañanas me despierto como siempre con el martirio de volverlo a ver, para mi él es: Mi odio, amor, locura, pasión y todo da como resultado a un amor no correspondido. Esa es mi realidad desde que esos hermosos ojos azules me hipnotizaron y en conjunto su bella y encantadora sonrisa y esos perfectos cabellos dorados, si hablo de Takeru Takaishi el chico mas popular de mi preparatoria en conjunto a Ken Ichijoji y Daisuke Motomiya; y el susodicho hace un buen tiempo se volvió un mujeriego, a la semana estrena mínimo tres novias ¡TRES NOVIAS!, si eso es un gran problema.

Ay discúlpame olvide presentarme soy Hikari Yagami, la menor de la familia, ojos marrones y cabellos del mismo tono y un poco mas abajo del hombro, tez blanca. Y si es cierto cualquier ser humano normal, cualquiera, diría que ir a la preparatoria es un martirio, por los estudios, pero no yo detesto ir por el simple hecho de ver a T.k, mi amor platónico y aun me arrepiento de hace un largo y difícil año, el día que Takeru no era un mujeriego y me confeso su amor yo lo rechacé de la manera mas vil y despiadada.

Ahora es cuando yo termino de vestirme, como algo y me voy, hace un año, de igual manera, aun que sea me iba con mi inseparable amiga, Yolei, pero ahora ella se va con su novio, el mismísimo, Ken Ichijoji. Me voy sola y siempre tengo la mismísima mala suerte de encontrarme con mi príncipe a mitad del camino, pero lo mas horrible es que casi siempre esta con una de sus tantas chicas pero obviamente nos miramos y saludamos…

-Buenos días Kari – Me dice el rubio

-Buenos días Takeru – Respondo volteando a verlo y luego dándole la espalda

Sin más yo acelero el paso y llego antes y me veo con Daivis, quien, conoció a una chica muy linda que lo quiere demasiado, o por lo menos eso parece…

-Buenos días Daivis – Lo saludo

-Buenos días Hikari – El inmaduro jefe me responde

Luego siguen Ken y Yolei…

-Buenos días Ken y Yolei – Vuelvo a saludar, ya me acostumbré a decir sus nombres juntos

- Buenos días Kari – Me responden al unísono mientras están abrazados y por su puesto, muchas chicas, miran mal a mi amiga y un numero muy considerable hacen lo mismo con Ken, Mi mejor amiga había cambiado su aspecto, ahora llevaba lentes de contacto y era muchísimo mas atrevida que antes – Buenos días T.k – volvían a decir, si el chico estaba parado detrás mío

-Buenos días chicos – Contesta mi príncipe azul, con su muy dulce voz y yo no lo soporto y me voy, últimamente se a estado preocupando por mi raro comportamiento pero yo lo ignoro

Ingreso a mi primera clase y pienso de nuevo en él…

*****FLASHBACK*****

Me encontraba en un parque cercano a mi casa Takeru me había citado ahí, yo llegué según lo acordado, en eso me parece escuchar algo

-Lamento la demora, Hikari ¿Esperaste mucho? – Me decía mi mejor amigo algo agitado

-No recién llego – Le respondí - ¿Que es lo que querías decirme?

-Es que verás…

-¿Si?

-Te quiero decir que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Me dijo sin más recelo

-Takeru… pues lamento decirte que… yo no siento nada por ti solo una linda amistad, y creo que después de esto, ni amigos vamos a poder ser

-Kari… lo sient…- Trataba de explicármelo chico pero yo como una ingrata me fui Y lo deje hablando solo

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Y así es como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acaba mi primera clase y la segunda inicia….

*****FLASHBACK*****

Una semana ya había pasado y Estaba decidida, me había equivocado con T.k en verdad yo lo quería mucho, además ese día lo trate muy mal, se merece una disculpa y un sí. Y así fue como me fui a verlo, pensé en buscarlo a su casa pero no fue necesario lo encontré una cuadra antes besándose con una chica y alcancé a oír que le decía "Me gustas" Me fui corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente, no podía creer lo que veía…

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Y así termina la clase así me la paso en el resto del día hasta el receso me siento debajo de un árbol, genial, ahora me pongo a pensar en la felicidad ajena en Ken y Yolei ambos eran tan felices juntos… aún recuerdo el día que ellos iban paseando juntos por aquí cerca, cuando ya andaban, y varias chicas acosaban a Ken hasta que…

*****FLASHBACK*****

Muchas chicas se reunieron alrededor de Ken pero sin embargo el no soltaba el agarre que tenía con la mano de mi mejor amiga y el parece que quería comenzar a decir algo pero no sus fans no lo dejaban así que hizo algo que me sorprendió bastante… paso sus manos por la cintura de Yolei, y por acto, ella se sonrojo, dejando sus manos atrapadas en el pecho de Ken, lo cual llamó la atención de todas sus fanática; se acercó a los labios de mi mejor amiga y la besó, sin más ni menos la besó muy apasionadamente, beso el cual fue correspondido y así fue como todos se enteraron de su relación

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Ya me tocaba mi última clase y lo paso muy aburrido, y luego simplemente me retiro, pero ya no podía más había mucho dolor en mi corazón y quería rendirme a llorar, hoy día no se porque, he estado muy sensible y con muchos recuerdos…. Me eché en la sombra de un árbol del mismo parque que Takeru se me declaró… y me rendí a llorar en eso pude escuchar a alguien hablar

-Hay Dios mío hasta que termine con Samanta ya ni la soportaba, en fin ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado, me ha gustado. – Decía una voz muy familiar, de un rubio con ojos azules… Me di cuenta que se me comenzó a acercar - ¿Hikari?, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué lloras? – Me dijo muy amablemente

-Me siento mal – Le dije sin poder decir mas

-¿Qué ocurrió? Recuerda que a pesar de todo… yo siempre te protegeré, es mi deber… - Me lo dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Es… un amor no correspondido – Fue lo que pude emitir y el me soltó con brusquedad

- Se lo que es eso… - Me dijo fríamente, el no era Takeru, era otra persona, menos él…

-Takeru… no me digas nada y solo escúchame después dime lo que quieras… Una semana después de que te me declaraste me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, fui a buscarte pero te estabas besando con otra chica… - Le dije muy apenada para hacer lo que durante estos largos, fríos y duros doce meses había querido hacer me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé

**¿Qué tal les gustó? Bueno me tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo y le agradezco mucho a Seleny Noemí, mas conocida como Chela (Porque, creo que siempre será un misterio), por ayudarme a inspirarme has sido como mi musa (.O.o), si esta chica dice buenas cosas ;) y espero que les guste y que me dejen su review, agradecer no cuesta nada! Y espero que mi primer proyecto sea de su agrado espero poder publicar pronto en próximo capi! **

**Puede ser: **

***Les gusto :D **

***No les gusto :/ **

***Sugerencia ;) **

***Amenaza de Muerte *_* **

**Saludos **

**Peace&Love**

**By: Anitajunio **


	2. Amor no correspondido Takeru POV

_**Yo! Aquí trayéndoles la segunda y última parte de mi fic espero que les guste y espero su review, lo que vale es la intención, sin mas tiempo que quitarles a leer **_

_**Nota: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo este fic que espero les agrade**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: Amor no correspondido - Takeru POV <strong>_

Dios que frustrante despertarme todas las mañanas, tener que ir a la preparatoria tratar con las antipáticas de mis novias, tener que estudiar y cruzarme con mi primer y único amor Hikari Yagami, la chica que me rechazó de la manera mas cruel y despiadada, yo me encontraba, bueno encuentro perdidamente enamorado de ella pero sin embargo parece que ella no siente nada por mi, sin embargo no puedo dejar de protegerla, así sea a lo lejos, recuerdo que hablé con Ken y Daivis para que la cuidaran y cualquier cosas me informaran y así terminé realmente obsesionado con ella… lamentablemente ella no me corresponde aún recuerdo ese detestable día en que ella me rechazó…

*****FLASHBACK*****

Iba corriendo a encontrarme al parque en el que cite a Kari, mi primer amor, le pensaba decir todo lo que sentía por ella estaba mas que listo, llegué corriendo y la vi ahí ¡Que idiota soy! Ya me ha de haber estado esperando hace un buen tiempo.

-Lamento la demora, Hikari ¿Esperaste mucho? – Le pregunté en verdad muy apenado

-No recién llego – Me respondó con su angelical voz - ¿Que es lo que querías decirme?

-Es que verás…- Estaba tratando de armarme de valor, no era tan fácil como parecía…

-¿Si?

-Te quiero decir que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Le dijo sin más recelo esperando una linda sorpresa

-Takeru… pues lamento decirte que… yo no siento nada por ti solo una linda amistad, y creo que después de esto, ni amigos vamos a poder ser – En ese momento sentía como mi mundo se venia abajo y se hacía pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

-Kari… lo sient…- Trataba de explicarle aun que sea quería su amistad pero ella muy normal se fue feliz de la vida mientras mi corazón no estaba en su lugar si no a su paso ella se lo llevaba con ella caí al piso y fue inevitable no derramar unas lagrimas, y dejando caer una cajita la cual por el acto se abrió y había un collar.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Ese día me di cuenta que el amor no existía, comprendí porque papá y mamá se separaron todo parecía tener sentido, en ese intenté me volví frio y simplemente me encanta FASINA salir con chicas para tratar de llenar ese vacio que Hikari se llevo consigo. Lo lamento olvide decir Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi soy rubio y de ojos azules y de tez clara.

Ahora es cuando me visto, me voy a desayunar con Matt, ahora vivía con el en un departamento no muy grande pero cómodo para dos. Lavaba mi plato y me iba de camino siempre mis novias me seguían y me encontraba con el ángel caído, Hikari Yagami en medio del camino

-Buenos días Kari – Le decía tenia que aparentar fuerte y educado junto a una de mis tantas novias

-Buenos días Takeru – Se había vuelto muy fría aun así no dejaba de preocuparme y dejaba que los demás se encargaran del espionaje

Y así seguía saludando a Daivis y luego iba a saludar a Ken, pero lo vi junto a su novia y la mejor amiga de esta

– Buenos días T.k – Me decía uno de mis mejor amigos Ken y su novia

-Buenos días chicos – Le respondía yo y Hikari simplemente se iba ignorándome

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No lo sabemos, parece de mal humor – Respondió la chica de cabellos púrpuras

-Nos vemos – Les decía para retirarme

Me fui a mi primera clase, no puede evitar ver y pensar en Kari, a fin de cuentas teníamos algunas clases en el mismo horario, recordé todo lo que hice antes de pedirle que sea mi novia…

*****FLASHBACK*****

Me encontraba trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche pues necesitaba dinero, le quería comprar un hermoso collar a Hikari pienso dárselo el mismo día de que me declararía sería el regalo perfecto, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, tenía tres trabajos, el primero después de la preparatoria en una cafetería como mesero, en otro como un cajero en una gran tienda de comida rápida y por último me encargaba de la limpieza en el mismo centro de comida rápida. Sinceramente me encontraba muy agotado, pero tenia la esperanza de tener grandes resultados, a la justas tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes, pero Matt me ayudaba, comprendía mi situación a la perfección. Luego termine de juntar el dinero y esa misma tarde antes de decirle mis sentimientos a Hikari fui a comprarlo estaba valorizado en $200 algo caro, pero tengo la esperanza que será como una inversión.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Y así pasaba el resto de las clases pero a veces también pensaba en otras personas como Ken y su declaración hacía Yolei, verdaderamente linda y correspondida no como la mía que no era correspondida

*****FLASHBACK*****

Me encontraba hablando con Ken pues quería declarársele a Yolei pero se le estaba dificultando un poco así que lo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero por lástima aun me sentía mal por lo de Kari, Ken se encontraba arreglándose pues se iba a ir al cine con Yolei y luego le declararía sus sentimientos pero si algo salía mal ahí estaría yo de consuelo o algo parecido o quizá sufriríamos juntos… pero si todo salía bien yo me retiraría

Fuimos al cine pero yo fui a escondida y me senté atrás vimos una película cómica y luego llegaron a una fuente en medio del centro yo los espiaba a una distancia tolerable, visible y audible.

-Yolei… bueno… emm… Quería saber…. Bueno pues – Le hice unas señas y fueron captados se lleno de valor y dijo todo lo que tenía que decir – Quería saber si quisieras ser mi novia, desde hace un buen tiempo me siento muy bien contigo y me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti – Dijo mi amigo para robarle un apasionado beso, el primero de el por supuesto, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Yolei y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió el beso y ahí me di cuenta que ya no me necesitaba y me retiré

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Y así termine ese día, también de paso terminar con mi novia de turno, creo que me duro medio día o uno pero no mas, me hizo primero un berrinche pero luego Samanta lo aceptó y me puse a pensar un poco mas de mi vida, recordé a la única novia que me duro, fue de un mes se llamaba Aoi, sus rasgos eran muy, extremadamente parecidos a los de Hikari, tal vez por eso duró, pero no tenía la misma luz de Kari le faltaba mucho para eso su personalidad era muy apagada y así fue como terminamos. Ahora simplemente quiero irme a casa, pero tengo que pasar por ese maldito parque… ¡RAYOS! Porque tengo esta extraña necesidad de decir esto

-Hay Dios mío hasta que termine con Samanta ya ni la soportaba, en fin ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado, me ha gustado. – Dije ni siquiera se porque solo me nació, pero pude observar la silueta de Kari recostada en un árbol ¡Oh Dios mío! Esta llorando no puedo evitar esta preocupación -¿Hikari?, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué lloras? – le dije lo mas amable que pude para que confiara en mí

-Me siento mal – Me dijo con una carita de ángel te convencía en todos los aspectos sentía deseos de besarla abrazarla pero solo me acerqué a ella

-¿Qué ocurrió? Recuerda que a pesar de todo… yo siempre te protegeré, es mi deber… - Le dije no resistí la tentación y la abrasé

-Es… un amor no correspondido – Fue lo que pude oír, en ese mismo instante la solté con brusquedad, lo mas probable es que ahora ella estuviera pagando el rechazo que me hizo

- Se lo que es eso… - Le dije fríamente, no me sentí, yo sentí que alguien me incitó a decir eso

-Takeru… no me digas nada y solo escúchame después dime lo que quieras… Una semana después de que te me declaraste me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, fui a buscarte pero te estabas besando con otra chica… - Me dijo muy apenada, seguí al pie de la letra sus órdenes pero hizo algo que jamás imaginé… Me besó

_**Nadie POV**_

Dos chicos se encontraban en el parque conversando

-¿Qué ocurrió? Recuerda que a pesar de todo… yo siempre te protegeré, es mi deber… - le decía un chico rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica

-Es… un amor no correspondido – Fue lo que se pude oír, en ese mismo instante el soltó con brusquedad.

- Se lo que es eso… - Le dijo fríamente.

-Takeru… no me digas nada y solo escúchame después dime lo que quieras… Una semana después de que te me declaraste me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, fui a buscarte pero te estabas besando con otra chica… - Le decía la chica de cabellos marrones se le acercó y lo besó.

Lo besó sin más ni menos y luego se separó del chico y se levantaron

-Ya veo, parece que ya no te gusto – Dijo la chica tristemente – O ¿me equivoco?

-Hikari… Yo… - Le decía el chico

-Comprendo, lamento mucho eso y también lo de hace un año, Adiós - Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta pero sintió un agarre el chico la estaba reteniendo *No perderé mi oportunidad, esta vez no* pensó el chico fiel a su decisión, la jaló y la puso en su pecho y la comenzó a abrazar fuertemente

-Esta vez no te perderé ,Hikari, esta vez no – Dijo el chico entre lágrimas y abrazándola cada vez mas fuerte, y ella también comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero llegó un momento que paso lo que tuvo que pasar hace un año, se besaron con mucha pasión y amor era lo que ambos querían, tenerse el uno al otro, pues la esperanza siempre protegerá a la luz, y por ende ellos siempre andarán juntos.

-Kari, Ahora ¿Si aceptas ser mi novia? – Le dijo

-Con demasiado gusto – Dijo para besarlo, y como dicen **el amor siempre triunfa así el mundo se te quiera venir abajo este siempre ganará, mientras sea verdadero nunca se apagará**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Les gustó? Bueno ese es el ultimo capítulo, a decir verdad es un fic que le he puesto bastante corazón espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero su review! Puede ser <strong>

**Puede ser: **

***Les gusto :D **

***No les gusto :/ **

***Sugerencia ;) **

***Amenaza de Muerte *_* **

**Me despido **

**Saludos**

**Peace&Love**

**By: Anitajunio **


End file.
